Evil Beach Bunnies (Totally Spies)
The Evil Beach Bunnies are a group of six henchwomen from the Totally Spies episode I, Dude. They work for the episode's main villain Frankie Dude, a former surfer who is destroying beach resorts to restore them back to their previous states, which were more suitable for surfing. All of them wear identical shiny blue strapless bikinis, which look almost metallic. They are also barefoot. They have a range of hair colors as well. They are unnamed, individually differentiated females. Four of them appear to be Caucasian while two of them appear to be black. They have very fit and shapely bodies, and appear to be around the same age as the show's spy heroines. They are first seen capturing the show's spy heroines and bringing them to Frankie Dude's submarine. They then place them in the Tanning Bed of Doom and crank the heat up to maximum, attempting to burn the spies to death. The spies use their gadgets to escape the tanning bed and have a very short fight with the Beach Bunnies. Their fighting skills are not as good as the spies, however, and they find themselves punched, kicked and thrown around. They are ultimately defeated when one of the spies sprays a sticky substance called "24 Hour Extra Power All Day Adhesive Hair Pomade" on the feet of the bunnies, causing them to be stuck in place and unable to move. They struggle in vain, but the substance is too strong and sticky for them to escape from. It is unknown what happens to them after they have been stuck to the deck of the submarine. The main villain, Frankie Dude, simply abandons them after they had been stuck. Strangely enough, they disappear completely after having been stuck to the floor, and are not seen again. Presumably they are arrested, but this is not shown. Gallery Evil beach bunnies.PNG|Evil beach bunnies surround the spies 擷取0.PNG|All six beach bunnies show up and capture the spies Evil beach bunnies.3.PNG|Beach bunnies bring the spies back to their submarine to meet Frankie Dude Evil beach bunnies 4.PNG|Beach bunnies watch over the spies as Frankie Dude speaks evilbeachbunnies2.jpg|The evil bunnies bringing the spies to the Tanning Bed Of Doom evilbeachbunnies3.jpg|Watching the spies in the Tanning Bed Of Doom evilbeachbunnies4.jpg|Evil smiles on their faces as they turn the heat up to maximum Evil beach bunnies 5.PNG|Beach bunnies operate the submarine and laser cannon Evil beach bunnies 6.PNG|Beach bunnies gather and try to engage in a fight with the spies Gh3.png|The blonde bunny is dealt with by Clover evilbeachbunnies5.jpg|A bunny is grabbed and thrown by Clover Evil beach bunnies 7.PNG|The brown haired bunny is thrown to the ground in shock Evil beach bunnies 8.PNG|The purple haired bunny tries to recapture Sam from behind evilbeachbunnies6.jpg|One bunny grabs and squeezes Sam as two other bunnies watch with sadistic smiles on their faces Evil beach bunnies. 9.PNG|Beach bunnies try to avoid Sam as she jumps and tries to kick them Evil beach bunnies. 10.PNG|Two beach bunnies try to fight Alex Evil beach bunnies. 11.png|A beach bunny's foot before and after getting sprayed with glue evilbeachbunnies7.jpg|A glue like substance is sprayed on the feet of the evil bunnies, rendering them useless 擷取8.PNG|The panicked face of a beach bunny as she finds out that both her feet are stuck 擷取9.PNG|Two panicked beach bunnies struggling to break free from their sticky situation evilbeachbunnies8.jpg|The evil bunnies are all stuck and defeated Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Barefoot Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Betrayed Category:Bikini Category:Blonde Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Catfight Category:Comical Defeat Category:Henchwoman Category:Lawful Evil Category:Nameless Category:Sadist Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Zako Category:Fate: Inconclusive